Olivia gets Alternaterd REWRITEN
by altlivias-bitsh
Summary: Olivia considers how she really feels about AltLivia it seems thinking so hard about her could bring them closer together if the feelings are mutual.


Title: Olivia gets Alt-ernated REWRITE  
Pairing: Olivia / Alt Livia  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: If you're not into self-satisfaction or narcissism don't continue reading.  
Summary:O2 find the Cortexiphan trials have some positive side effects. Sharing similar desires brings them closer together - MUCH closer together.

All characters are borrowed (not owned by me) from Fringe the following is totally false (unfortunately) Onto the Smut.

THANKS FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK! And a huge thanks to my Master- Beta!

**CHAPTER 1 - Pensive in the Penthouse**

Olivia stood by her penthouse floor-to-ceiling wall of windows. Her satin boxers slid a little as she gently leaned against the back of her black leather lounge. She freed her faded North western T shirt from pulling between her and the couch and breathed deeply the sweet smell of the black coffee cradled in her hands mixed with that fresh new leather smell.

Watching the moon reflect and dance across the ocean of city windows rolling out before her, she pressed her bare feet into the polished wood beneath her. The soft tones of her music swam around her ears. She was lost in thought.

Again that red headed doppelganger was infecting her mind. So many times they were in such close proximity Olivia recalls staring at her twin, absentmindedly detailing the similarities. Trying not to slip into deep narcissism had become impossible. Why was Alt Liv so tempting? Fitted Leather jackets, tight khakis and "whatever" attitude, free from the depths of despair Olivia teetered on. There was no haunted look in her eyes. What explanation was there for that unspoken attraction? Always teasing with that cheeky grin and confident smirk. Was she jealous? Envious? Mindlessly sipping away her coffee, time ticked by. As always, however, this line of thought was going to end inconclusively. What was it that she was afraid of feeling?

Looking down into her now empty cup, Olive slowly strolled across the kitchen to put it in the sink. Continuing her internal examination she hopped up onto her cold marble bench and leaned back onto her hands, letting her feet hang just above the ground. Unconsciously, she observed her posture was mirroring her alternate. Yet she found it comfortable.

Just relax, she thought to herself. Be honest, you can figure this out. It felt like forever she had been playing with this. Pushing aside the possible dislikes of this other woman, let's run through the likes, she decided. Knowing this creature is absolutely not YOU, what appeals?

She's in Fringe division, let's assume she has the same workout as my FBI training. Hence the ripped body, meaning tight ass, flat stomach, strong toned arms... Olivia lifted her hand to run it through her long blonde hair, adding a sigh. Images of past meetings between them began to flash through her minds-eye. Visuals of their encounters - looks, times they came in contact, a hand brushing against her. Some of these flashes seemed to feel so familiar, yet Olivia couldn't quite place them. At times it was blurred. There could have been an embrace, a passionate kiss, lying beside her in bed. Impossible memories. She had to be imagining it.

That crazy deep auburn hair promoted by those adorable bangs, those full red lips, amazingly pale, flawless skin. Those eyes - piercing, obsessive, with a wicked joy and unintentional evil glee. So ironic, they are the way she seems to look so innocent. Her walk, with its masculine undertones, added definite appeal. There is something confronting in the way she just walks right up into your space, close enough to feel her breath. Olivia felt a subtle chill crawl up her spine. Truly, she had no complaint about the abrasive attention she seemed to illicit from Fauxlivia. There was some kind of contradictory affection emanating from her. It was like she was a familiar, more than just physically being her twin, she was someone Olivia knew and knew well.

Then the scent returned to her memory, sweet, soft, like fire. The mysterious aroma of this woman was intoxicating. Her alternate had this arousing smell about her that seemed to change yet still have that definite signature about it. Sometimes that scent of her leather jacket mixed with the obvious sign she must have just gotten off a motorcycle was like her perfume. Thinking of her strangely caused Olivia to relax, she realized. Unknowingly her legs parted wider than they should on the bench and her hand had found its way across her own stomach, resting her thumb between her boxers and abdomen.

Jumping suddenly down off the bench, she walked with determination back through her bedroom towards her en-suite, shaking out the tension building in her arms. Thoughts of this other version of her, continued. What her skin would feel like, exactly how tight her ass really was. Were her lips as soft as they seemed? Turning on the cold water in the sink, she cupped her hands together to throw a much needed pool of "snap out of it" into her face.

This line of thought was easier to run through than first suspected. It felt natural, common, like brushing her teeth. Something she had inbuilt – years of memories. And yet they felt like a strangers thoughts. Looking into the mirror Olivia noticed her eyes were hazy and her cheeks flushed. Was this really happening? Are you really lusting after this woman?

"Shit!" she blurted out in frustration, much louder than she intended.

Pressing off the bathroom sink to walk back out into the lounge, she stopped in the doorway between. With a deep sigh she leaned against the door frame and vacantly stared at her huge king bed.

**CHAPTER 2 - Heating Up**

Heat seemed to be radiating from her pores. What the hell am I thinking here? She wondered. Fading gently back into her previous thoughts, her focus became single minded. I want her, she decided. Watching her bed, she considered it may become necessary to self-serve the dull ache forming between her thighs. Lust seemed to be all consuming now and there was no way she was getting rid of these feelings. Well, not tonight or anytime soon, she assumed.

Strangely, the dim lights in her apartment began to flicker. This did not feel like the first time. She knew flickering lights was the first sign, from all the previous times her mind had activated changes. Tilting her head back against the wall and closing her eyes, Olivia tried to change the subject that had completely encompassed her mind - unsuccessfully.

Eyes wide, she realized closing them was worse. For a split second her eyes glimpsed Fauxlivia naked and writhing on her bed. Even worse, the flickering lights seemed to increase and the images began to include sounds. Olivia groaned. Am I thinking of touching myself, so I'm picturing her doing the same? About now a small grin came across her lips as she accepted how delicious this whole experience had become. Along with the possibility she was losing her mind.

She was leaning heavily against the door frame now, gazing with a touch of desperation back to her bed. It seemed essential to cross her legs to try and suppress the growing ache. Small murmurs seemed to fill her ears. Was this how she imagined her alternate would sound receiving pleasure? It seemed incredibly real, so much so she commanded her eyes wide open to make sure her thoughts were not becoming real.

Yet strangely it was happening between blinks, flashes, like a dream of who she lusted after sprawled out before her. A halo of red hair spread out in her bed, on her pillow. Flawless white skin covering perfectly toned and currently tensed muscles. Olivia's eyes followed from her luscious lips down her alternate's tight jaw, noticing her bite that full bottom lip, wishing so badly she was doing that herself. True jealousy was born when seeing below her cut shoulder was her powerfully strong arm in motion, plunging between her thighs, ravishing herself.

Suddenly, she vanished again. Back to Olivia's cold, empty, untouched bed. Shock, wanting, an ache like starvation swirled in her stomach. Olivia realized how tense her entire body had become watching this dream, similar to coming in and out of consciousness. She wanted it back. Like piercing a hole through her bed, she stared down her mattress, willing her desire to appear again. It did.

Heart racing, unable to catch her breath, blood hot in her veins, Olivia began to feel effects of this fantasy become a reality. Shock no longer seemed to outweigh the response building in her stomach. Gripping the doorway in part for stability and part to avoid the fingernail marks she was beginning to leave in her palm.

What the hell is happening? She questioned.

A sudden frenzy exploded within her like a Tsunami. Delectable waves of fervour washed over her in rhythm with her hot, naked counterpart's momentum. It felt like she was lying on the bed doing this to herself. How is this possible? A mouth-watering sensation became evident, watching the strange flashes of her alternate pleasuring herself grew a desperate need in her.

Strange pressure around her head and a knot in her stomach suddenly formed. Shutting her eyes to avoid the flickering seemed worth it when the images of the other woman became so vivid. For a small slow motion moment her room seemed to move 360 degrees. The flickering had stopped but her naked double was definitely sprawled out before her. Suddenly, it all made sense. "I've crossed over," she whispered.

**CHAPTER 3 - Merged**

Oblivious to her new visitor, AltLivia continued what she _had_ in fact been doing. In panic, Olivia moved into the darkness, although the small groans of pleasure coming from what was her bedroom lured her eyes curiously back to the bed. Completely drawn into the physical aura of sex filling the room, Olivia could no longer resist the feelings overwhelming her. It felt like every touch AltLiv made to herself caused Olivia's body to react. Temptation to get involved seemed inevitable.

It was amazing. Fauxlivia seemed insatiable. The urge to creep down her boxers and feed the craving won out. Finding she was absolutely saturated offered no surprise, although it seemed unnecessary. She was already overstimulated as invisible hands smothered her body, knowing all the right places. Removing her fingers swiftly, she planted her hands against the wall behind her to concentrate and restore her breathing. Olivia felt her hips began to move back and forth, in each thrust a burst of uncut bliss, like she was being filled by invisible fingers. So overcome she squeezed her eyes shut, experiencing twice the pleasure she had ever felt, despite the fact she was not actually being touched. Lust fuelled eyes open, she gazed upon this relentless being as she fed her body the fingers it seemed to crave. Legs wide in desperation to fill more and push harder, writhing, seemingly so unsatisfied. An ache grew in Olivia to take her alternate over the edge, as she was now indeed so desperate to do herself.

It occurred to Olivia that her presence in Fauxlivia's room could be taking half of her pleasure away. Could they be so linked? Perhaps this explained why her train of thought had connected with her counterpart while she was... doing _this_. Yet this level of concentration was not going to last long. Aside from the naughty feelings Olivia was struggling with was also a selfish reality - Fauxlivia didn't know she was here.

The small groans had escalated into deeper growling. Olivia was sure her erratic heart beat was going to become audible and betray her quiet composure, especially since these waves of untouched pleasure continued. It seemed insane this exotic creature was so within reach, offering what she had in fact been fantasizing about. Stifling her own moans Olivia shoved the knuckle of her finger in her mouth and bit down hard. Watching her fantasy raise her hips off the mattress, gyrating in her juices, those attractive sounds filling the room, had taken her to a place she'd not expected to be enjoying so completely. A longing had grown within her, a longing that felt as if it had been dormant her whole life. Habitual emotional attachment, an intimacy with AltLiv she had always known. She felt like a totally different Olivia. _How Ironic._ Breathing heavily, Fauxlivia's eyes had remained tightly shut the whole time, seemingly lost in her own fantasy, rubbing, moaning. Increasing in volume and violence, her inevitable climax was drawing closer, yet somehow unattainable.

"Oh fuck..." AltLivia whimpered, turning her head to the side. Olivia mimicked the head turn against the wall she was still leaning against, feeling that same sensation and painfully withholding her own desire to speak the same phrase. There was something tantalizing about hearing that word pass through those lips. There was something fulfilling about hearing what she so wanted to say when words just aren't enough to describe what was happening to her body. Olivia never considered herself the type to swear during make love. Although watching _her, _it just didn't feel like she wanted to "make love". What she wanted was exactly that – to fuck her.

Completely enjoying draining half the pleasure from her lover/nemesis, Olivia felt this compulsion changing her. Still fixing her eyes to the animalistic sex show before her, Olivia's legs had a numb feeling coming over them. Halting her ass into the wall in hopes of ceasing her hips from propelling forward, she gripped desperately to the sides of her shirt. _Fuck it, _she thought, and ripped it off over her head to finally free her upper half. Relief! The cool air swam across her naked skin. She felt her nipples stiffen due to the cold and the eroticism which had also caused a slick film of sweat to form over her. Thankful for the cooling happening to her skin, there was no warning before the all-consuming, erotic fire that came when her ears heard...

**CHAPTER 4 - Found you**

"Olivia..." drip off the lips of this vixen with unfathomable need.

That smoky voice had just called her name. Olivia's blood ran so hot it was cold, likemercury running through her veins. Freezing in denial, she could not ignore the burning hot response that rolled across her inner thigh. Something so small yet so decadent finally settled in her mind. The feelings were mutual. _It can't be true, can it?_ _No, she is pleasuring herself and we just have the same name_, she reasoned.

It was getting hard to think with this sex haze consuming her. _This_ _is getting too good to be true. I don't call my own name when I masturbate..._ And then it occurred to her - on more than one occasion, actually pretty much since they first met, she had been secretly fantasizing about AltLivia. Perhaps they were in a similar mindset? That explained why her powers had chosen this night to bring them together.

Everything crossing her mind recently had this familiar taste to it, like something you had in your childhood, just beyond memory's reach. Something you have right on the tip of your tongue that got lost in bottomless pit of innumerable memories.

The insatiable craving for this woman was brimming, the central focus of her mind. Livconstantly seemed to be the only thing she wanted when she had that itch. Could she admit it? It was like that unspoken law - sleeping with someone while imagining someone it went both ways were probably correct. Olivia accepted she most likely was calling _her_ name. Confirming her conclusion, the groaning continued and again the redhead whispered.

"Olivia..."

Like that sexy voice had just licked her in exactly the right place, a desperate need burned so deep in the pit of her stomach that she lost control, letting a small moan escape her lips. "Ohh..."

Sudden silence filled the room and all motion stopped. A wave of panic washed over them both. Fauxlivia sat up, leaning forward into the darkness, eyes staring directly at the flustered, topless Olivia. It felt like her heart stopped. Removing her fingers to climb up onto her knees, Fauxlivia put her hands on her hips and the 'I just got caught' look seemed to dissolve. Olivia couldn't help her wandering eyes (although swallowed her bottom lip in protest) roaming across the goddess-like figure of her naked counterpart, finally stopping at the wet fingers wrapped across her hip, Olivia's tongue flicked quickly out and back into her mouth.

Almost to herself AltLiv stated,

"Well, what took you so long?"

She finished with that smirk, half chuckle Olivia had found to be rather appealing. She responded with a slow left eyebrow raise, and by the way AltLiv's grin grew into an exceptionally satisfied smile, Olive figured she must have some quirks that appeal to her alternate as well.

**CHAPTER 5 - I'm going to be the One**

Aside from the continued laboured breathing, general wetness, and completely comfortable stare, they both remained still. Until it seemed Alternate's expression had changed to that of a starved lion finally laying eyes on her prey. When she heard that intoxicating voice question her, Olivia felt for the first time that her ears tasted a satisfaction her eyes had been getting all night.

"So you are why I can't cum?"

There was a certain understanding between them as Olivia treated this rhetorical question as acceptance of her presence. Pushing off the wall she crept toward the bed, feeling the wet spread between her thighs as she moved. Olivia leaned onto the edge of the bed, legs slightly apart. She imitated Livia's frame, placing her hands on her own hips. An unexpected confidence came over her that oddly felt like who she had always been. In absolute nonchalance, Olivia responded

"Actually Liv, I'm going to be the one to _make_ you cum."

They both notice Alternate's breath catch briefly, like a small stutter, paired with the spark that seemed to light in her eyes. Olivia compared the reaction to how it felt hearing her own name before. With a small head tilt, she felt the corner of her mouth twitch a little, threatening a grin. Unexplained static energy was forming between them. It was magnetic, encouraging Olivia to tease.

Lifting her hand from her hip, she traced her own taut stomach to beneath her breast, instantly hardening. She swallowed her finger deep into her mouth pulling it out wet. AltLiv visibly swallowed, shifting a tiny glow in Fauxlivia brightened and Olivia could physically see the tension form as her stomach hardened and thighs twitched just a touch. Still they had not made contact with each other and that strange sensation like their bodies were feeling each other remained. Fauxlivia looked upon her like a kid does their first Christmas present, as if all her dreams were wrapped up inside Olivia.

Olivia's heart returned to that excessive beat as she slowly traced her finger down her neck. Opening her hand, she palmed her own breast for a small squeeze. Fixing her gaze on her twin, she watched the red head's lip twitch, watching her stare, envious, of what her hand held. Continuing down her abdomen, she pulled her boxers down off her hips with an effortless tug, her breasts dropping as she bent forward. Blonde hair forming a curtain before AltLiv, an audible intake of breath conveyed an obvious inhale of her scent.

Standing before AltLiv, she spread her legs and buried two fingers into her wet centre, slow and deep, and then removed them. In unison they both gasped. Olivia leaned heavily into the end of the bed with her knees for support as Fauxlivia bent forward onto her hands, as if in attack position.

**CHAPTER 6 - so sweet and addictive**

"Olivia!" she growled, pausing to suck in air like it had run out. She began rocking as the blonde circled her clitoris methodically, purposely driving them both crazy.

"I've been waiting so long for you, lover. Aching for you," Fauxlivia murmured.

Uncontrollably aroused, Alternate sat back onto her knees for the brief moment she could maintain a sitting position. It didn't last. Eventually she had to lie back, leaning on her elbows to continue observing. She spread wide open, grasping handfuls of sheet from beside her. Olivia greedily continued to stimulate herself, crawling up onto the end of the bed to prop herself up on her sex groans came rolling out of AltLivia in almost perfect unison with her own. Olivia listened intently, unable to speak or respond. Tasting her alternate's words made the tips of her toes go numb.

Olivia crashed forward onto her left hand just above the hungry wet centre of her new lover. Her mouth was watering, her right hand kept busy, generating an abundance of cum from both of them. Fauxlivia looked up deeply into Olivia's eyes with a pleading look, signifying pain having to lie there untouched.

"Now you know how I felt all night, watching you." Olivia commented.

"True." AltLiv replied. "But you made me do it."

She continued in teasing tones, still squirming in anticipation.

"I have been getting wet for you much longer, while you strut around all bitchy and uptight, which was deliciously sexy, by the way."

Alternate paused.

"Doesn't this feel familiar? Seeing me naked?"

She was raising and dropping her bent knees which opened her up, creating even more temptation.

"Lying here like this, dripping for you… have I been running through your mind in all the wrong ways? Isn't it like you already know what I taste like?"

Olivia immediately understood and agreed she wanted to know what the limits were to their pleasure. If in fact it was already doubled, would it quadruple if she continued to finger herself while using her mouth to please Fauxlivia? Olivia applied two fingers to the circular rubbing motion on herself, dipping quickly inside to retrieve more lubricant. She bit her lip briefly in response to the sudden elated feeling from penetration, as did her lover. Olivia leaned over her, watching her eyes roll, head tilted back into the mattress as Olivia was inside herself. Alt closed her knees together for a second, then pushed them open wider, lifting her hands, reaching up, wanting.

Olivia could withhold no longer. Burying her face down into the wet folds she lapped at the moisture like a kitten to a bowl of warm milk, moaning in fulfilment at finally tasting what she had literally been dreaming of. It was true what Fauxlivia had said, that sweet flavour really did roll over her taste buds like a well-known treat, like a vanilla honey just got smeared all over her face. Olivia drove her tongue into Liv as if it was her last dessert going to be taken away. Such a heavy smell she could have never imagined to be so sweet and addictive. Rolling her tongue around her clit she felt her getting harder and harder, making Olive crave it even more.

"I just want to devour all of you," she grunted into Liv's pussy. Like she had been doing this for years, Olivia worked her mouth, detailing every inch, swallowing, sucking, and licking to perfection.

The epic pleasure pressed in around them like they were trapped in a bubble. Time seemed to pass like hours when it could truly have only been minutes. It was all consuming. Fingering herself never felt so good. Fauxlivia managed to groan.

"I can't believe this," she panted. "You're fucking _you_ and eating _me_... I can't decide if I'm happier that months of fantasizing about your pretty mouth swallowing me beats watching _and feeling_ you get fucked. Ahh..."

Taking double the pleasure was almost unbearable. Hearing dirty, sexy words slide off her tongue on top of that finally forced a breathlessOlivia almost over her edge and out of her usual control, to sit up and scream in submissive defeat, throwing her head back she swiftly removed her hand from her own crotch to stop from cuming.

**CHAPTER 7 - I need you**

Fauxlivia threw herself uncontrollably forward into Olivia's arms. Pressing their bodies together she wrapped her arms around her waist to find Olivia's ass, groping rough before slamming their hips together with a slap. Compelled somewhat willingly into a passionate first kiss, Fauxlivia raised her eyebrows half at the obvious desire in Olivia's kiss, half at the taste of herself. Olivia's panting accommodated the pulsing heart beat resounding out of her chest. Moving her thigh between Olivia's legs to find the dripping wetness, another moan escaped both of them on impact, muffled in the continuing kiss. Roaming hands explored what should have been familiar territory. Oddly their bodies were like new for both of them.

Feeling Olivia's nectar trickle down her thigh, Liv freed herself from their kiss to take a deep and much needed breath. Olivia found relief in the separation, turning her focus back to riding Liv's leg. She spread her legs to position her mound and make sure she was feeling Liv hot and wet in her lap. Olivia took a mental note that neck biting seemed to be a shared pleasure.

Moaning and moving up each other's thigh with their wet sex happened in perfect sync. Matching each other's rhythm, they kissed opposite sides of each other's neck, nibbling at each other's jaw, biting the opposite ears, raking their hands through each other's hair. It was like watching a mirror show. As the pleasure of rubbing against each other increased, their mouths returned to each other. A decent handful of hair was taken hold of and pulled, yet neither seemed to mind. A strange fascination for the red mane between her fingers had been there since they met. It seemed the same of her own blonde locks to her counterpart.

Olivia pulled away from the kiss this time and stared hard into Liv's eyes. All hazy and red faced, a film of sweat had dampened Liv's fringe to her forehead. Neither broke rhythm. Surprising herself a little less this time, Olivia opened her mouth and in a huskier voice than she'd ever heard come past her own lips she said,

"I need you inside me Liv..." Desperate, breathless, burning alive, she completed her request with, "_fuck _me."

Swiftly she reached between her thigh and Liv's now dripping centre, feeling for her heat, just in time to see her expression respond to the words just spoken. It was like she'd just been slapped. It seemed her body betrayed her true response as Olive managed to catch a palm full of cream expelling from Liv.

Just as swiftly, AltLiv strong armed Olivia onto her back and leapt on top like Olivia had seen her mounting her motorcycle. She positioned her ass so perfectly it dragged a guttural low moan out of Olivia as she felt that now hot, insanely wet pussy press teasingly against her own.

As if she had ridden her a thousand times, Liv danced above her, pressing her sex into just the right places. Dizzying satisfaction played behind Olivia's eyes. That gorgeous slicked red hair matted across her face, still tasting her kiss and her cum, was melting Olivia. Driven to keep closing her eyes was frustrating as the need to watch was far more essential. Liv was feeling with her tongue whichever nipple she felt like more at the time, matching the grind, forcing Olivia deeper into the mattress as their speed increased. Frustration won out. Olivia sat up with a start and, with more strength than Liv expected in that moment, Olivia lifted her off her lap and rolled them onto the floor. They both landed like sexy cats on their feet, still intertwined.

Fighting each other for dominance was an entertaining dance as every move seemed like they had rehearsed it a hundred times. Touching, groping, kissing their way towards the wall. Liv seemed intent on control and pushed Olivia face first into the wall, pulling her wrists behind her back, firmly pressing her crotch into Olivia's ass and gently pumping her.

"Am I under arrest agent?" Olivia questioned with a smile in her voice.

"Fantastic idea," Liv whispered into the ear she was nibbling. "Where are my handcuffs?"

A soft moan snuck out of Olivia as she considered that.

Liv's hand cupping her chest elicited another sharp burst of pleasure. She squeezed her nipple to perfection. Thinking about getting dangerous freed another good dose of endorphins into her system, running through all the possibilities in her mind. Feeling her breasts press against the cold while Liv continued to tease and grind against her urged Olivia to reach around behind her, feeling for Liv's sweet spot.

"Let me touch you before you get the handcuffs, lover," Olive let slip.

"_Fuck_, I've missed you so much baby..." AltLiv groaned. "You know I have always had this desire burn in me when you talk. Calling me lover? Hot. I'd get that tickle, every time we met. You get all tense and I'm stuck there in my chair watching you, making a little puddle in my panties. I've fantasized about throwing you down right there on that conference room table and just ripping your starched perfect white shirt open, sucking your tits, tearing down your flawless dry cleaned black suit pants to shove my fingers inside you till you scream for me," she growled.

"Have you now? You dirty little bitch," Olivia responded. A faded memory streamed through her mind of that actually happening in the conference room on the bridge. Throwing Alternate's leather jacket to the floor, feeling her strong hands grip beneath her thighs and lift her onto the table. Actually tearing open her white blouse and eventually making her scream. Shaking her head as if invaded by an unknown entity, Olivia dismissed this as a possible shared fantasy.

Reaching behind her Olivia found Liv's moist centre, two fingers slipping inside her. Biting her own bottom lip as Liv continued to sink her teeth into her neck. A smug satisfaction came over Olivia, realizing she had not been alone in her fantasies. Even more appealing, AltLiv seemed wetter than before, absolutely no resistance upon entry. While she leisurely infiltrated Liv's pussy, a gap formed between them, enough to feel Liv squeeze her hand through from behind. Like the tease Olive expected Liv to be, she pressed her third and index finger on either side of her centre. Bending her middle finger up she traced the folds, then rested, poised to fill but wouldn't enter. Hovering around the outside, touching so light, that familiar ache was returning.

**CHAPTER 8 – Mistress of Gratification**

Keeping Olivia pressed hard, breasts up against the wall, Liv continued teasing. Pushing too gently around the entry was making them both heady, still sharing identical physical reactions. This power was becoming addictive. Dizzying states of bliss were bringing pleasure to new heights for Olivia. Nonsensical noises were pouring out of her. Liv kept her pinned, controlling her new play thing with little to no resistance. Enjoying pushing her ass back into AltLiv's pelvis, getting the occasional touch in just the intended place, she got selfish and stopped letting Liv devour her fingers.

"I hate how you're teasing me, baby," Olivia whined, pushing her body down slightly, seeking penetration. A contradiction to the gleeful grin crossing her face.

"Liar," Alt accused, withdrawing completely to trace her moist finger across the inner thigh. "I know how you like it and you can't deny me that…" she taunted. Tracing a glistening pattern of cum down her right side, Liv ran her hands down Olivia's arms till she gripped her wrists. Raising them above their heads and holding both wrists loosely with one hand into the wall above. Licking the hot blonde's neck, she gave a fulfilled sigh inhaling her scent.

"You smell so tempting. I don't know how I ever resisted, having to be so close to you for so long. I tried luring you into my Vagenda, but to be honest it's you who are the sly temptress…" she confessed.

Flinching adorably, Olive leaned her head back onto the supportive shoulder behind her. Starting from the elbow, Liv ran her free hand down slowly, so lightly, offering that unbearable tickle under Olivia's arm, eliciting the full body twitch she wanted. She knew they were both ticklish, a sign of many possible benefits to this coupling. Cupping her supple breast briefly she flicked the nipple, softly ran her finger over it in small circles, then two fingers in larger circles. Deep growls emitting from Olivia forced Liv to press harder against her ass to stop the gyrating that began.

"Stop, please…" Olivia whined "Don't make me beg for it."

Liv squeezed her eyes shut in pure joy for just a split second and stopped playing.

"You're right, as you so commonly seem to be. I can't deny I definitely want to hear begging come from your pretty mouth. More than that, it's what you're begging for. Before you were so pleasantly delivered to me just like I wanted…" Liv continued, as did her hand, following down from breast, over abdomen, to just above Olivia's mound, "…while my fingers were busy pleasuring myself, I was fantasizing about this. Right here, with your naked body pressed by mine against this wall, slick with sweat, begging. _Begging_ me…"

She nipped at Olive's ear, breathing down her neck, licking, biting, as her fingers again threatened to invade.

"…to _fuck_ you. Just like you asked me to." The small gasp from Olivia at those words prompted Liv to plunge hard down the slippery slope. Immersed deep inside, she also sank her teeth violently into the reddening neck she'd been biting all night. Olivia almost screamed with pleasure.

"Fuck yes, uhh..." Olivia lost the battle she had been fighting to remain standing, falling into her lovers lap. Liv's strong thighs and forceful hand kept her balanced. Dropping her wrists to catch her, Liv kept pumping into Olivia, dragging out gasp after gasp as she fucked her. Letting Olivia collapse to the floor on her hands and knees Liv pounded her rough and hard. "Fuck, I could cum just watching you baby, watching you enjoying it, actually feeling you love it." Panting while she filled her lover, the red head was relentlessly delivering pleasure.

Olivia submitted fully to the overwhelming assault. Moaning in support of every thrust, her head back, open mouthed, legs open to being filled completely. Eventually she lifted her upper torso enough to press her hands into the wall helping support her. Tense thighs, knees grinding into the carpet, "Oh fucking… ahh you… uhh…" Every time, deeper, slower but harder, a twisted game of ecstasy delivered by a professional who knew every desire, every point of perfect pleasure, a mistress of gratification painting the canvas of pure satisfaction with faultless stroke.


End file.
